Heartless Creatures
by JackassFrost
Summary: Riku and Axel's summer has been pretty shitty, the approaching school year without a doubt will be shittier. That's just how it was in small towns. Everyone knew each other. There wasn't anything interesting to say about this place that is until middle aged reclusive Cloud Strife takes in his younger siblings...
1. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, I'll be doing a sort of spin off with Kingdom Hearts and Beautiful Creatures series. I love the books so much and I couldn't help, but notice that some of the characters in the book acted like those from Kingdom Hearts!**

**Now, there will be differences and of course not a straight pairing in sight.**

**It will contain Riku x Sora **

**( Basically Ethan x Lena. )**

**Axel x Roxas **

**( Basically Link x Ridley )**

**There will be no Amma and Riku will have brothers and a step mother. Also possible Mpreg :)**

**A lot more detail into the Linkley/Akuroku relationship and it isn't going to dwell too much on Southern Wars. More like Magical Wars. **

***hint hint* **

**Ventus, Vanitas , Lea and Terra.**


	2. Chapter 1

Riku's life consisted mostly of town events, church groups that he dreaded, annoying family gatherings, and worst of all—his job at the tiny town's only coffee shop. He had a few things to look forward to, though. His one and only best friend, Axel—a lanky, sarcastic, red headed prankster—always managed to worm his way into every important event in Riku's life, always in the background offering moral support. Riku's family loved having the red head around, joking that Axel might one day marry into the family. But that wasn't the case, Axel was lonely and sought comfort in the arms of other families, maybe it was because Axel barely had a family himself. The red head was dropped at the doorstep of his grandmother's only fifteen years ago with a younger sister in tow. Riku's never asked about Axel's parents and Axel's never offered. It was a silent agreement between the two, to never question family secrets. But this year would be different; they were beginning their senior year at Oblivion High, finding out programs for different college scholarships and might—just might—get a ticket out of this place. That is if Axel can keep his shit together and pass.

—XXXX—

Riku timidly tapped on the wire frame door of Axel's grandmother's house on the first Monday morning of back to school and waited, he began to count down the seconds before he could hear his friend's loud and clattering footsteps descending down the rickety staircase. Sure enough, he heard loud thumps and the yelling of a young girl inside. _Probably Kairi_, Riku thought.

"Jesus, Axel! Watch where you're going! You nearly made me fall down the goddamn staircase!" _Yep_, that was Kairi. There were loud swears thrown back in forth before an older woman's voice could be heard, the sound of flesh being hit by a cane, loud squeals and hisses of pain.

"Now what have I taught you all these years about inside voices? And, Kairi, you're a young lady now. Not a swear from you, understand? Now, Axel, get your butt to school. Your friend is waitin'." Riku smiled as he heard muttered apologies from both red heads, he could see Axel coming through the screen door and waved.

"Hey there, fire crotch." Riku greeted, a big smile plastered to his pale face. Axel groaned, threw his ratty-tatty backpack at his supposedly best friend and sprung out the door. His fiery red hair tousled and pulled back into a low hanging ponytail. Axel was never one to dress up on the first day to school.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that,"

"We're friends. We're meant to annoy each other."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Axel smiled, headed down the porch steps to Riku's car. It was vintage silver Thunderbird that Axel just love to touch and praise about. Riku often mused with the idea of Axel becoming a mechanic, his friend was always tinkering around with things. Riku pulled out his key set and proceeded to unlock the doors for a very antsy Axel.

"Dude, what's with the rush? You're never excited this much about school."

Rain began to hammer down on the roof of the car as soon they got in, the loud thumps almost drowned out Riku's voice.

"What? You didn't hear from Seifer?," Axel grinned in a mischievous way, he loved holding out valuable information to Riku. It was like his sworn duty to make Riku beg and plead for any circulating rumors around the town. The silver haired boy's parents detested any types of rumors and forbidden any gossip within the household, so Riku was doomed as always the last to know.

"No, I did not hear from Seifer. Are you forgetting my **parents**?" Riku rolled his eyes, knowing Axel did this stuff on purpose to get a rise out of him.

"There are new kids at school." Was Axel's only reply.

"New kids as in out of state and moving to our pathetically small town, or new kids as in the ones that are coming from Junior high?"

Axel smiled, mimed locking his lips and refused to offer another word about the whole ordeal. Riku sighed, his best friend looked more like a grown male than a young teen, but his attitude and maturity was that of a child's. Riku was sad to say he was no longer the second tallest ( Riku being six feet tall. ) at his high school, Seifer had always had him beaten him by at least two inches but now, no one compared to Axel's new growth. The red head managed to grow six inches over the summer, six inches. He now easily dwarfed anyone that was between the height of 5'3 and 5'8. Axel's body filled out with lean, but compact muscles; gaining attention from males and females within a fortnight. Riku had always been the athletic one within their group of friends, the good looking one and now he felt just the tiny bit intimidated by his friend. It was stupid he knows, but self-consciously he would always be sizing up other males, to see who was the best—at well, pretty much everything. Riku had top notch grades, got on pretty well with social events and sport teams but he just felt…bored and unsatisfied. Sometimes he wanted lay around like Axel, playing video games to sun rise and sunset and plays pranks on those that deserved it.

"Riku? Rikuuuuuuu? You awake?" Riku blinked, now overly aware of the long and spindly fingers that were snapping in front of his face.

"S-sorry, Axel. I guess I'm still tired." He stuck his keys into the ignition, listening as his car gave a shuddering purr and pulled away from Axel's house. He noticed as the lightning that flashed in sky was a electric blue color. _Odd_, he though. Wasn't it supposed to be white or yellow? He shrugged, returned to his attention to the road and winced as Axel fiddled with the buttons on the radio. The loud music of Fall Out Boy enveloped the car along with a very ominous black cloud hanging over them.

—XXX—

They didn't make it in time for school. The pulled into parking lot, tires screeching, and rubber burning; they pulled into the last empty parking space and prepared to get out. Axel hastily grabbed their bags and sprinted into the red brick building, the rain was now falling in relentless icy sheets. Riku's teeth clacked and clicked together as he ran through the rain, almost slipping and sliding along the way. Their shoes made loud and squeaky noises, gaining attention from most of teacher's staff and janitors.

"Ahhh.. It's almost like tradition, isn't it?" —the school secretary—said with a shake of her head, she was already filling out late slips for them. Riku couldn't help, but groan as detention slips were thrown into the midst.

"Don't take that tone with me, you got water everywhere! The janitor will have a heart attack at all this mud and dirty water." Axel smirked, the janitor around the High school was notorious for his cleaning obsession for the halls—students made it a daily game on how far they could dirty the halls to make the poor janitor crack. Riku sighed, same old same old. Nothing really changed around here. But he caught sight of a single student in the staff office, spiky brown hair and unbelievably cloud blue eyes. The student's face was rounded and soft, still youthful from childhood and had the softest looking pair of plump pink lips Riku ever saw. He could feel his cheeks color, the student was looking at him profound confusion. Riku turned away quickly, accepting the slips from and continued down the hall with Axel to their first class.

"I think I just saw the new student." Riku said in a hushed tone, smiling a bit as Axel gaped and looked over his shoulder.

"What?! Man, I'm the one that found out first! Why didn't I get to see?"

"Because you were too busy ogling Mrs. Dory's twins."

" Mrs. Dory is not married and has no children."

"Her _boobs_, you ass."

They lapsed into silence as they neared the Chemistry classroom door, dreading what lay beyond it."So was he or she hot?" Axel asked, he gripped the door's handle, ready to open the gates of hell."Yeah.. He was hot." Riku replied, Axel opened the door and they both stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Sora sighed as he knocked on the door of his brother's home, waiting silently as the knocks echoed through the empty and gigantic mansion. He began to tap his right foot, huffed and counted silently on how long it would take his older brother. Finally, after ten minutes, the door sprung up in a wide arch—revealing a tall, lean and gorgeous blonde. They both had the spiky-defying-gravity hair, the locks pointed into unusual and long peaks. Though, they did not share hair color, they were alike in so many other ways. They were know for their never ending kindness, strange obsession with charms and trinkets, but most of all their most secret of family secrets. Sora didn't know the actual term for it, it was called by so many things by so many different people that it eventually just ran together. Necromancy, witch-craft, black magic, yada yada yada. It was all the same to the brunette.

"Jeez, Sora. I haven't seen you in so long," Cloud let out an airy laugh, crinkles forming in the outer corners of his dazzling blue eyes."Where's Roxas?"

Sora bit down on his lower lip and gave a sheepish puppy dog look.

"Roxas took off, wanted a couple more days of freedom before he returned." Cloud's features darkened considerably, lightning flashed over head in bright blue sparks. Rain came down in heavy icy sheets, soaking everything in sight within seconds. Sora groaned, Cloud still had no control of his selected gifts. Probably why he lives alone, the brunette thought.

"Hey, hey. No need to shoot the messenger." Sora teased, easing his way into the house. He dumped his pile of bags into the hallway, inhaling deeply as he took a step into the living room. Nothing has changed.

The fire place was alive and flickering, fat over-sized couches filled the room, and Sora couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a single electronic in sight.

"I cause stuff to break at the slightest touch, dad wasn't kidding when he said my gift would be handful." Sora winced, remembering how awful their human father was to Cloud. The guy badgered, bullied and turned on his sons after his wife died; becoming a cruel and unstable monster that found its strength in alcohol. Sora felt guilty saying this, but he was glad the old man died. The jackass had pretty much screwed up Cloud, resulting in an anti-social, equally unstable and miserable son. Sora and Roxas had been pretty lucky compared to their older brother. They lived with their aunt almost all their lives, that is until she passed away over the summer.

"That must suck," Sora said lightly, his gaze trailed however to a bright yellow bird that was perched on his brother's shoulder. It hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Is that a Witch Familiar?"

Cloud smiled, his chest swelling with pride as he held out his little avian friend. The bird tweeted and nodded, bouncing up and down along the length of Cloud's well muscled arm. "His name is Choco. The council thought I would have more stability with a familiar, it's not much, but I've improved a lot." Sora smiled, stuck out his pointer finger and tapped the bird's head lightly. Laughing as it tweeted and nipped playfully at his fingernail.

"That's good, Cloud! Maybe with enough hard work you can start finally meeting people and have friends." Once again, Cloud's mood began to darken. Sora had crossed into uncharted territory.

"I mean—uh, I..."

"I know what you mean, but... We're just too dangerous, Sora. We can only be around our kind."

"But there's hardly enough of _our_ kind."

Cloud sighed; feeling tired all ready of his sibling's company.

"Sora, things aren't just in black and white. This isn't some fairy tale where I can overcome my weakness and conquer my fears. Not me, not Roxas... But, maybe you. You've been normal your whole life, be glad that you turned out human."

Cloud turned away, his bird twittering to its master. The oldest sibling began climbing up the wooden brown stair case, seeking refuge in his bedroom. Sora frowned, _but I want to be like you_ he thought. He didn't understand why his siblings were so unhappy with their abilities, didn't they realize if that they worked hard enough they could do anything? The youngest sibling flopped back against a soft velvety couch, stared at the fire and wondered why his life was so complicated.

"My brothers are weird." He said to no one but himself.

—XXX—

Sora was exhausted when he finally set up the guest bedroom to his liking, all soft and pale colors. Much unlike his older twin brother Roxas, the blonde was obsessed with the color black and white, rock bands and dressing well like a skank. But he loved his brother none the less. He just wished the blonde actually did as he was told, ever since Roxas came into his Siren powers—everything has been hell. Boys were drawn to his twin like that of a moth to a flickering, beautiful but dangerous flame. Anyone that got close was burned ultimately. Sora sat in the middle of his new bed, glancing every now in then to picture frame that lay on his ivory white dresser. It was picture of their mother. Her skin a soft pale beige, dirty blonde hair and bluest eyes known to man. She's been dead for over fourteen years.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just can't keep control of Roxas anymore. I think he's lost it." Sora whispered to the frame, his fingers trailing against the cold smooth glass. Tears splattered against it. Sora wiped away angrily at his face and huffed, even more determined on straightening out his dysfunctional family. He leaned over, still holding the picture frame and flicked off his lamp. The room was enveloped into total darkness, expect for the silvery white beam of the moon through an open window. He laid his mother's photo against his chest and closed his eyes, his breath evening out until he fell asleep.

—XXX—

Sora woke up the next morning in his usual bright and cheery self, practically buzzing with energy as he zoomed around the spacious house.

He was currently in the kitchen, standing tip-toe on the very top of a black chair and examining the cupboards for pancake mix. He was just about to grab the red and yellow box when Cloud shuffled into the room, bird twittering away madly at the sight of Sora.

"What the hell you do think you're doing?" Came Cloud's loud, angry and authoritative tone.

Sora nearly fell off the chair, grabbed the cupboard's rusty handle just in time and laughed—he held out the box of pancake mix proudly.

"Sorry, I was thinking peanut butter pancakes in the mean time. It was always our special treat, wasn't it?" Sora said, he was lifted off the chair single-handedly by Cloud. (It was totally not fair that Cloud got all the good genes, leaving scraps for Roxas and Sora...)

"Next time you want to possibly injure yourself in my home, don't let **it** be the kitchen. I eat here." Cloud plucked the box from Sora's grasp, setting it on the counter as he got milk, eggs and vanilla extract out from the fridge. "Thanks for being worried." Sora muttered, he leaned back against the counter—watching silently as his big brother started to cook. Sora doubt that the man has actually eaten a home-made meal in years, Sora saw the noodle packs and macaroni boxes. Totally unhealthy.

"You'll been going to the high school tomorrow?" Cloud asked, he was mixing the batter, trying to make idle conversation with Sora.

"Yeah, I heard that they have a pretty cool music program. Also, Roxas called me last night. He'll be here in a week or so. He's up in Florida."

The smell of a pancake sizzling in pan filled the room, the aroma making Sora's stomach gurgle hungrily. Cloud slammed the wooden stirring spoon in the sink, his nostrils flaring the tiniest bit.

"Damn him," Cloud grumbled, thunder could be heard from outside. "Always running away from things, he needs to buckle down and accept his fate."

But not you, you big hypocrite. Sora thought.

"Damn it, Cloud! You're burning the pancakes!" The brunette cried.

—XXX—

Sora spent most of his Monday morning decorating his bedroom, hanging up his band posters, making a small mountain of stuffed animals and putting most of Roxas's things in the closet for later. He began to feel antsy at the very late arrival of his brother, Roxas was known for being incredibly late, or just up taking off without a single word. It was just the young male siren's nature—he always wondering off, enrapturing innocent young males to do his bidding. He made sure to prepare for tomorrow morning; he would be heading down to the school first thing in the morning.

Register, maybe join and few clubs and might—just might—obtain a handful of friends despite his older brother's status. People often thought Cloud was stuck up and rude, but really they weren't aware how much Cloud sacrificed to keep others safe. So as Sora's eyes slid shut, snuggled deep into the covers of his bed, he thought about the people he would meet at school.

Would there be handsome football players? Nice cheerleaders? Or terrible, terrible close minded people that were stuck in the past? He shivered, he hoped not.

-XXX-

He woke up the next morning in a rush, scrambling to put clothes on and dashing out the door to run to his small Volkswagen van. Clouds hung heavy over head, blue sparks appearing every now and then. "C'mon, Cloud. Take a chill pill." Sora mumbled as he fumbled with his keys, the car gave a sputtering cough and jerked forward as Sora shifted into reverse. Surprisingly, he didn't become lost as he drove through town. Pretty much everything there was identifiable—from the gas station to the vet's building. Everything had a huge and bright label. It made him think oddly of the movie Cars. His stomach clenched painfully as he pulled into the school's parking lot, the clouds broke overhead, shooting down blue lightning bolts and icy cold water. He made a mad dash to hurry inside, bumping into a few students along the way. For such a small school and a small quantity of students, it was crowded. People were practically brushing against the walls as they walked, the sound of fabric could be heard as it scratched against the rough concrete.

Sora managed to squeeze his way into the office, crashing head first into the bosom of the secretary. He looked up, flushed, and started to spout out apologies; only stopping when the woman erupted into loud and shrill laughter.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It was an accident. But I don't think I've seen you around before. You new into town?" The woman's name card read Tifa Lockheart.

"Uh..well, no. I'm Cloud Strife's _brother_," The room fell into a deafening silence, earning baffled stares from everyone.

" I came up here to register for school... And maybe talk to the principal? I've been homeschooled for at least two years, and I don't know if I need to pass a test or something."

The bell rang and led Sora into the waiting room; informing him she would be back with the principal in a few minutes. Students outside were hurrying to class, slipping and sliding on the cold wet marble floor. Sora sighed, hating how the staff looked at him when he said Cloud Strife's _brother._ They looked like they encountered a new species of roaches and had just stepped onto him barefoot.

"_Did you hear? Strife's brother.."_

"_What_? Are you serious? I didn't know he had any relatives."

"Are you sure it isn't his **kid**..?"

He could hear them whispering from two inches away, they weren't being very discreet or professional, and it drove Sora mad. How could someone just be that casual, gossiping about a lifestyle of another person. He jerked however, when he heard a teacher yelling at a pair of students outside the office, threatening them with detention slips. Sora smirked, feeling sorry for them. It wasn't a good impression to arrive late for school on the first day. But suddenly Sora's breath caught as he caught a glimpse of the students. They had such striking hair colors, so vibrant and loud—and their eyes, an acid green and a foggy blue. The silver haired male's gaze was focused on Sora, a look of polite curiosity gracing his handsome features. It only lasted for a handful of seconds before the other male's attention was directed elsewhere.

"Sora Strife?"

Sora jumped and looked up, feeling immensely small as the tall and thick principal loomed over him.

"Y-yes?"

"Come with me."

Sora nodded, but glanced over his shoulder—trying to get one more look at the silver haired teen.


	4. Chapter 3

Riku huffed in annoyance as their chemistry teacher chastised and ridiculed them for being late on the first day of school, the crowded room full of their peers made it slightly more bearable however; many of the students sympathized with one another, as more than often they were all subjected to strange punishments from their teacher. The middle aged school teacher was just downright despicable. "I trust you two will find your way here tomorrow on time, lest you both be doomed for an eternity of detention." Vexen drawled, his ice blue eyes shifting between Axel and Riku. "Yes, sir." Riku replied, already heading to the back of the class. Axel followed him, muttering obscenities under his breath. "I freaking hate him so much," Axel hissed, taking a seat beside Riku at their rickety orange table. "I swear if I believed in God I'd think he was Satan himself." Riku snorted, setting his back pack beside his chair, unzipping it and removing its contents.

"That'd be terribly inaccurate as Satan was the most handsome of Angels tha t was cast down for not following his God. Vexen isn't the least handsome."

"Huh, I guess you did pay attention during bible camp. I hated that place more than school; do you remember how hypocritical the pastor was? Yuck."

Riku smiled, remembering why he liked Axel so much. Growing up in a religious family and town, things were very difficult for Riku. Riku was in the best sense, lost amidst sheep followers of Christ. You can imagine his relief when he discovered that Axel shared his same belief of no God. Axel stared, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Axel rubbed at his cheek, checking his palms. "Nope, nothing but pure stupidity." Axel laughed and rolled his eyes, becoming silent as Vexen began to speak, going over their syllabus for the year. Riku sighed and flipped to the first page in his notebook, he still thought of the new student in the staff office. The kid had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen….

* * *

Riku has been shoving things into his backpack when he became startled by Axel's loud voice.

"Riku! Look, it's the new kid." Axel was standing on the tips of his toes, excitement basically surging through him. Riku flailed around, caught in between his desk and chair as he tried to catch a glimpse; he smashed into Axel, causing them both to fall to the floor. Light laughter filled the room. They both glanced up, seeing the small brunette shake with suppressed laughter, his sky blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Man, is everyone in this school completely clumsy. I've seen people fall over left and right." His voice was soft, still high pitched from childhood. Riku swallowed dryly, his cheeks tinged a light pink. _It's because you're so fucking cute _Riku thought. Axel managed to untangle himself from his blushing friend and smiled," Don't mind him, he can't speak English." Riku rolled his eyes and punched Axel in the arm, brushing the dust and dirt that covered his teal blue t-shirt. "Oh, well… It seems like I missed first period, do any of you know where 's room is?" The brunette flushed; embarrassed that he had to ask for help. Axel perked up while Riku sighed, remembering last year's painful memories of math class. Riku and Axel had been in the same class last year and due to Axel's persistent pestering; Riku had slid Axel a sheet of paper with answers during the finals. Through bad timing, it ended up in their teacher's hands—and ultimately they were forced to repeat Algebra Math 1.

"We do know the way actually, just follow us, squirt." Axel said, eyes bright as he left the classroom, expecting the other males to follow him without question. Riku looked over at the shorter male and gave a grim sort of smile, following Axel into the crowded hallways. Everyone had stopped mid-stride, some horror stricken and awed looking. Axel slowed his footsteps and leaned over to Riku, talking out the side of his mouth. "Is it just me or is everyone looking at us because we're unbelievably hot?" The brunette laughed again, sending shivers up Riku's spine.

"Um, not exactly. I'm kinda new here."

Riku nodded, "Yeah but new people happen, rare but they happen."

"Not unless you're a Strife." Axel laughed, while Riku stared; the boy looked sullen and averted his gaze. Riku elbowed Axel in the stomach, making his sputter instead of braying with laughter.

"Oh, wait... You're really a Strife?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sora Strife, youngest brother to Cloud Strife, whom everyone considers the town recluse." Now it was Riku's turn to avoid his gaze, Strife was often spoken around the town when topics of gossip was scare and mainly the main cause if anything went missing in the tiny state of Nevada. "Well, if it counts for anything... You're much cuter than anyone else." Riku groaned, wishing he could swallow down his words. Both Sora and Axel looked at him, a mix of surprise and amusement in their faces. Sora blushed stuttering out a thank you while Axel just stood there looking dumbstruck. The tardy bell rang over head, warning the later comers to hurry up to class. "Look, continue your flirt fest for later, ole man Kricket likes to give long winded talks to those that are late." Axel and Riku both picked up their pace, causing Sora to jog beside them.

"Look, I understand if you don't wanna be seen with me. I'm a Strife after all." Sora said sullen, his blue eyes extremely soulful. "Well, just so you understand, you'll be hearing from us every single day—we don't care who you are or where you come from," Riku said, his heart twittering in his chest as they all crossed the hallway into 's classroom. "I don't think I've told you our names, have I?" Riku asked as he led the way into the very back of the classroom, shooing away the runty new freshmen that were huddled back there. "Yeah, nope." Sora replied, plopping down into a seat, he turned towards the other two. Riku sat down in a seat, body turned towards the front of the class, he gestured to his redheaded friend," That freak right there is Axel Rose and sadly, my best friend in this place." Axel pouted at Riku, grumbling underneath his breath about the silver haired teen. Sora laughed his laughter light and beautiful. "And I'm Riku Cross." Sora's smile diminished, transforming into pale faced grim. "What's wrong?" Axel asked, eye brows drawing into the middle of his forehead in confusion. Sora jerked his head away, his gazed turned towards the teacher suddenly. "It's nothing. I just remembered something that upset me. S-sorry." Axel looked over to Riku with a knowing look but remained silent. The bell rang overhead for the final time, signaling that second period had begun.

Mr. Kricket clapped his hands together and stood up in front of the class, smile etched into his face falsely. "It's good to be back everyone, though some of you not so much." His eyesight lingered on Riku and Axel, they shifted in their seats awkwardly. "But no matter, I'm sure we'll make the best of this first semester. Now who all knows what a matrix is?" The teacher turned towards the chalk board behind him, writing out the definition of a matrix and what they were used for. Riku sighed, digging through his back to retrieve his notebook and pencils.

It seemed like the first day school didn't start out right.

* * *

Axel nor Riku saw Sora the rest of the day, strangely it made Riku feel extremely disappointed. He had been really looking forward to knowing Sora, but maybe the kid was just shy and needed time. He had to remember that their town wasn't the friendliest to newcomers or even to those that had lived here for five generations. (He tried thinking back to the other Strifes and couldn't recall anyone but the blonde that lived there…) So as Riku sat down on the gym bench, untying his gym shoes and sticky with sweat, he looked to his group of basketball team mates and wondered if it'd be okay if Sora sat with them at lunch; probably not. The vast majority of them were stuck up and close minded, he doubted anyone else here saw Sora for what he was: a shy, sweet and loveable brunette. He sighed and shook his wet bangs out of his eyes, getting up and walking to the bathroom to grab his backpack.

Axel thumped on the back as he walked in, his hair was drawn back into a tighter ponytail and looked like dark blood when wet. "Man, coach really wore us out, huh? I think my bones turned into jelly while running those extra replays." Axel stopped talking as Vanitas walked in, looking dark and angry as he usually did. "Cross, you gotta moment?" The boy barked. Riku looked over to Axel he shrugged. "Yeah, what do you need, Van?" "Don't call me that and I heard you got a look at the new kid, so was he a big freak as they say he is?" Riku stilled, clenching his fists in anger. "Who's _they_? And he's actually pretty cool. Cute name and face to go with it." Vanitas snorted, rolling his golden eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. He's a Strife, he's already an untouchable basically. No matter how cute." Vanitas raised his voice, drawing everyone's attention in the locker. "I don't wanna see any of our crew around that fucking weirdo got it?" A few people nodded. Riku sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold metal of his locker, nothing would ever be easy in his life.


End file.
